livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Raynucio Vega (Aldern Foxglove)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (favored) Level: 2 Experience: 1382 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Farino Abilities STR: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 07 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 21 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Fighter) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 20 = + DEX (03) + Armor (07) + Shield (00) + Natural (00)+ Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +2 = (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +7 = (02) + STR (05) + Misc (00) CMD: 20 = + BAB (02) + STR (05) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +3 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: -1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 20 ft. (Heavy Armor) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics Melee "Capitas": Attack: +10 = (02) + STR (05) + Misc (02)*/** + MW (01) Damage: 2d4+7, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whetstone +1 damage first time used. MW Falchion: Attack: +9 = (02) + STR (05) + Misc (01)* + MW (01) Damage: 2d4+7, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whetstone +1 damage first time used. Earth Breaker: Attack: +7 = (02) + STR (05) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d6+7, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Combat Scabbard: Attack: +8 = (02) + STR (05) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whetstone +1 damage first time used. Cold Iron. Ranged Combat Scabbard: Attack: +6 = (02) + DEX (03) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whetstone +1 damage first time used. Chakram: Attack: +5 = (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Sharpened with Whetstone +1 damage first time used. Cold Iron 20 ft. range increment. Light Hammer: Attack: +5 = (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 30 ft. range increment. * Weapon Focus Falchion ** Heirloom Weapon trait Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Favored Class: Fighter Skilled: +1 skill point per level. Bonus Feat: Quick Draw Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: A fighter is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus Feat 1st: Equipment Trick (Heavy Blade Scabbard) Bonus Feat 2nd: Power Attack Bravery: +1 on Will saves vs Fear. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Quick Draw (Human Bonus): Draw weapons as a free action. Weapon Focus Falchion (1st): +1 to hit with Falcions Equipment Trick (Fighter 1): You may use equipment tricks for Heavy Blade Scabbards Power Attack (Fighter 2): Trade melee attack bonus for damage. Equipment Tricks Hurl Scabbard (Quick Draw): You can draw your weapon in such a way that you send your combat scabbard whirling off to strike at any creature in sight. This ranged attack is a swift action and is treated as a thrown weapon. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (02) + INT (-2)/Level; FC (01), Human (02) (Fighter) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 06 2 3 5 -4 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -4 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Fly -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 03 2 3 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 05 1 3 5 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -2 +0 Traits Heirloom Weapon (Equipment): MW Falchion "Capitas" with a +1 trait bonus to hit. Do not pay MW price. Rich Parents (Social): Begin with 900gp Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Breastplate 200gp 30 lb Spiked Gauntlet x 2 10gp 2 lb Armored Kilt 20gp 10 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7gp 10 lb MW Falchion (Capitas) 75gp* 8 lb MW Falchion 375gp 8 lb Earth Breaker 40gp 14 lb MW Combat Scabbard x 2 620gp 2 lb Cold Iron Combat Scabbard x 3 60gp 3 lb Cold Iron Chakkram x 5 10gp 5 lb Light Hammer x 2 2gp 4 lb MW Backpack 50gp 4 lb Bedroll 1sp 5 lb Silk Rope 10gp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1gp 4 lb Courtier's Outfit 30gp 6 lb Trail Rations x 2 1gp 2 lb Waterskin 1gp 4 lb Whetstone 2cp 1 lb Belt Pouch 1gp 0.5 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50gp 1 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (5) 75gp - lb Belt Pouch 1gp 0.5 lb Potion of Shield of Faith 50gp 1 lb Total Weight: 130 lb * Heirloom Weapon Light Medium Heavy Max Weight*: 0-153 154-306 307-460 * Str counts a +1 due to MW Backpack. Finances PP: 00 GP: 04 SP: 08 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 6'10" Weight: 323 lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Pale Appearance: A haughty looking giant of a man, whose pale blond hair and skin give him an alien almost albino appearance. The array of weaponary upon his person does little to soften this image. Demeanor: Awkward and easily confused when not in combat, he takes offense easily being quite paranoid that people are constantly making fun of him. Background: The Vega family were one of the more powerful Scarlotti families until four years ago when their manor was wrecked by a devastating fire. Only Raynucio survived having snuck out for a night of drinking and brawling with his teenage cronies. After the fire Raynucio recovered the twisted remains of his family's famed enchanted sword Capitas and had it restored, but though the falchion itself was made whole again its powerful enchantments were lost. Capitas was originally forged by Hernando Vega, a Venzan general of great renown who slew the infamous Sahaguin Pirate Warlord Ulgak Sixblades during the Battle of Baraldan, and famously paid off the dragon Kargath Nightscale with a horde of poisoned gold, allowing the dragon's own infamous greed to grant it an agonizing slow death. Hernando was given the role of cities Executioner early in his career as a slight by a political rival, but claimed it as a high honor having Capitas created and enchanted to fulfill his role in spectacular fashion. Vega family legend claims that the old generals spirit resides within the blade. As the last member of the Scarlotti Vega family Raynucio's daunting appearance and skill were enough to earn him a position upon the Lord-Elect's personal guard. Due to his size and fearsome aspect he was assigned the role of executioner - a role that Vegas had historically filled upon a number of occasions - performing a half dozen public killings before refusing to slay Lady Feyoline Disanza, a young woman charged with the murder of her elderly husband. The Lord-Elect Mauro da Coronelli was horribly embarrassed by this performance - Lady Disanza remains imprisoned though she is still sentenced to death. Raynucio was dismissed and now ekes out a living as a mercenary. Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato XP Received: 0772 Treasure Received: 0899 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Bloodcove Disguise XP Received: 0533 Time XP to Mar. 17th: 0077 Treasure Received: 0067 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: -1 to -1 Feat: Power Attack (Fighter Bonus) Features: Bravery HP: 11 to 21 (8 from Max HD -2, 1 Con, 1 FC) Skill Pts: +2 = +1 (Class) +1 (Race) +3 (Old Total) = 5 (New Total) Skills: Intimidate 1, Climb 1 Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approved (Jan 01, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approved (Jan 01, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approved (Mar 30, 2011 (Mowlgi) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters